


A Jury of Your Peers

by Bexless



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just popped into my head after reading about Ray's flirtation with life outside the law. *handwave* This is not the well thought-out, fully-formed story you are looking for.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Jury of Your Peers

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head after reading about Ray's flirtation with life outside the law. *handwave* This is not the well thought-out, fully-formed story you are looking for.

As Ray made his way down the stairs to the basement, he could hear Frank's voice, loudly regaling whoever else was in there with details of his latest exploit.

"So her Mom's looking around the room, right, all 'where is that noise coming from?' and then we realize, _fuck_ , it's her fucking vibrator and her Mom's headed right for it."

"Oh, God," Gerard squawked, then looked up as Ray pushed the door open. "Hey!" he cried, his face splitting into a giant pumpkin grin. "It's the master thief!"

Frank and Mikey both cracked up, holding their hands up one after the other for Ray to slap as he made his way into the room and flopped down, groaning, on Gerard's bed.

"How was the big house, man?" Otter wanted to know, practically hugging himself with glee.

"I hate you all," Ray moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"For _batteries_ ," Mikey wheezed, and they all cracked up again.

"Hey!" Ray struggled up onto his elbows and glared at Mikey, then Gerard. "I did that for us, you assholes, for our band."

Gerard's face fell, and he bit his lip, flushing, the picture of remorse. "He's right, Mikey," he said, slapping at Mikey's foot. "Ray, I think it's awesome that you'd put yourself at risk for us like that. It really means a lot to me to know that you're so committed."

It was so like the kind of sweet, embarrassing thing that Gerard would actually say that Ray almost, almost fell for it. _Almost_ , but Gerard was crappy at poker and the corner of his mouth twitched and Ray flipped him off before flopping back down on the bed, to the sound of Mikey and Otter losing their shit again.

"Arrested," Ray said glumly. "My mom was _so mad_."

"Aww," Frank cooed. "Did she ground you?"

"Fuck off," Ray kicked a foot in his direction. "Some of us have finished grade school."

"It's not that big a deal," Frank assured him, leaning forward to stub out his cigarette.

Otter laughed. "Easy for you to say, short round. Don't you get arrested like three times a week?"

"And they never make it stick," Frank said in a stupid gangster voice, tipping an imaginary hat.

"I would not do well in jail," Gerard mused, staring at the ceiling.

Frank laughed his annoying machine-gun laugh, then stood up, stretching and patting down his dreads. "Okay, I gotta go to work. You guys practicing later?"

Otter made an affirmative noise.

"All right, see you guys then." Frank raised a hand in farewell and jogged up the stairs, Gerard and Mikey watching him go with matching 'Frank is so cool' expressions.

"Frank is so cool," Gerard said out loud.

Ray took the rest of their ribbing as good-naturedly as he could. Later, Gerard looked up at him and said, "I'm glad they let you go."

Ray patted his head. "Me too, man."

"But if you need batteries again," Mikey said slowly, without looking away from the TV. "Maybe hit one of us up before you decide to embark on a life of crime."

"Seriously," said Gerard. "We can't be rock stars without you."

"My heart is warmed," Ray said dryly.

(Secretly, it kind of was.)


End file.
